Omnotron Defense System
Omnotron Defense System The Omnotron Defense System was once touted as the Dark Iron dwarves' greatest technological marvel. When Nefarian arrived in Blackwing Descent, he repurposed the run-down system to annihilate anyone intruding on his laboratories. Difficulty The omnotron defense system is the boss wich hits second lowest on our score for Cataclysm bosses. It has a decent amount of health. Not to much and neither to high. It has low damage and predictable abilities, atleast for the normal mode. Tactics and Abilities * Arcanotron Power Generator: Arcanotron summons a Power Generator under a random player. The field increases the damage dealt by 50% for all units within 5 yards and restores 250 mana every 0.5 seconds. The Power Generator lasts 1 min. Arcane Annihilator: Arcanotron blast a random player for 40 000 arcane damage. Arcane Conversion: Arcanotron's shield converts damage taken into Converted Power, which provides additional magic damage and cast speed. Convertet Power: Damage done to Arcanotron's Power Conversion shield grants him 10% additional Arcane damage and increases his spell haste by 10% for 30 sec. This effect stacks. Heroic Only Abilities Overcharged Power Generator: Lord Victor Nefarius converts a Power Generator into an Overcharged Power Generator. The field increases the damage dealt by 100% for all units within 5 yards and restores 1000 mana every 0.5 seconds.An Overcharged Power Generator grows in size until it explodes, triggering Arcane Blowback. Arcane Blowback: An Overcharged Power Generator explodes, inflicting 146250 to 153750 Arcane damage to players within 17 yards. Note: Arcanotron is one of the 4 iron dwarfs in the encounter. If you go alone you want to stay away from the power generator at any time, due to the fact that it may aid him aswell. And you dont want unnecesarry damage. Alltough, as a warlock or hunter you can tank the 2 dwarf's that is active away and use the power generator. Alltough it may be a bit risky if you go heroic mode due to the Arcane Blowback. Do not try this if you have never done the encounter before. Becouse it is easily manageable without this perk * Magmatron Incarnation Security Measure: Magmatron strikes everyone in the room for 11700 to 12300 Fire damage every 1 sec. for 4 sec. Acquiring Target: Magmatron acquires a random player as a target for his Flamethrower ability. After 4 sec. Magmatron channels his Flamethrower on the target, inflicting 20475 to 21525 Fire damage every 1 sec. to all players in front of him for 4 sec. Flamethrower: Magmatron inflicts 20475 to 21525 Fire damage every 1 sec. to all enemies in front of him for 4 sec. Heroic Only, Encasing Shadows: Lord Victor Nefarius causes shadows to bind the feet of the Acquired Target, preventing movement until the Flamethrower finishes channeling. Barrier: Magmatron's shield absorbs 300000 damage. If the Barrier breaks, it releases a gale of flame, inflicting 73125 to 76875 Fire damage to all players. Note: Magmatron as the heavy hiter, it is prefered to keep him as far away as possible.The Flamethrower is dodgeable in normal mode. But as nefarian will mostly root you when the flamethrower is going in heroic. You certianly want to have som security coldowns here. Just for safeties sake. * Electron Lightning Conductor: Electron designates a random player as a Lightning Conductor, causing them to inflict 19500 to 20500 Nature damage to allies within 8 yards every 2 sec., for 10 sec. Electrical Discharge: Electron inflicts 23400 to 24600 Nature damage to up to 3 targets within 8 yards. The damage inflicted increases with each jump. Unstable Shield: Dealing damage to Electron's shield causes a Static Shock at a nearby player's location, inflicting 29250 to 30750 Nature damage to players within 6 yards of the target. Heroic only Shadow Infusion: Lord Victor Nefarius corrupts the Lightning Conductor, transforming the target into a Shadow Conductor. Shadow Conductor causes Shadow damage to all nearby allies every 2 sec., with the magnitude of the damage increasing with greater distance from the Shadow Infused player. Note: As this boss is mostly soft damage. Its actually even lower damage to solo this one than doing it with a group. If you duo this you will recive more damage in overall. The only importiant ability here is the shadow Infusion in heroic. It is still untried and unoted. But its alot more damage in the heroic version. * Toxitron Chemical Bomb: Toxitron fires a Chemical Bomb at a random player, creating a Chemical Cloud at their location. The cloud increases the damage taken by any unit in the cloud. Chemical Cloud: Toxitron's Chemical Cloud increases the damage taken by any unit in the cloud by 50%. (it will also do small amount of tiking damage) Poison Protocol: Toxitron's Poison Protocol creates a Poison Bomb every 3 seconds. Each Poison Bomb fixates on a random player. A Poison Bomb explodes when it reaches melee range of its target. Posion Bomb: The Poison Bombs created by Toxitron's Poison Protocol each fixate on a random player. A Poison Bomb explodes and creates a Poison Puddle when it reaches melee range of its target. Poison Puddle: Poison Bombs create 6 yard radius Poison Puddles when they explode. The Poison Puddle inflicts 11700 to 12300 Nature damage every 1 sec. on any player standing within the puddle. Poison Soaked Shell: Dealing damage to Toxitron's shield inflicts Soaked in Poison on the damaging player. Soaked In Poison: Soaked in Poison inflicts 5000 Nature damage every 2 sec. This effect stacks, but dispelling this poison once removes all stacks.When a player attacks or uses a spell or ability, they expunge the poison on their target. Expunge Poison: The poison soaked player inflicts 9750 to 10250 Nature damage on their target. Heroic Grip of Death: Lord Victor Nefarius sometimes teleports to the center of a Chemical Cloud and casts Grip of Death, pulling all players into the cloud. Note: Fairly simple one, stand out of whatever is green on the ground. And if a bomb focus you and you are on high health. It is better to just take the beating than lose on dps. In heroic with grip of death. If Magmatron isn't active you can just run out of it. If you should be soo unlucky that you get grip of death and Encasing Shadows at the same time. You have to go for survivals even with a this low damage boss. Wich one is active at what time It will always be 2 iron dwarfes active at the same time. And they start on 100 in energy. They use their energy to even be active and use their abilites. When the first constrict reaches 50 energy the second one will become active. And when one construct reaches 0 energy it will become deactivated. And it will recharge energy in the same rate is of what it lost. When a dwarf reaches 50 energy and the second one becomes active. The one with 50 energy or less will automaticly get a shield making it Immune to all damage recived. Soo you have to attack the other one wich has 51 energy or more. Or the last wich became active, the order in wich they come will be random from week to week. Category:Blackwing Descent